onwingsoffirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Princess Inferno/Animus Dragons
Welcome to Animus Land So, today I will be talking about the animus, and who they are or were. Now first let me tell you about animus dragons. They are very powerful, but they cannot bring others back to life, or give their powers away. If they use their powers to often they will turn evil. Sea-wing Animus Prince Fathom, He was the second known animus in the sea-wing kingdom. His uncle was Prince Albatross. Also, an Animus. He was banned from using his magic by his sister Pearl I believe. He was forbidden to marry. He was not even allowed to go near his beloved Indigo. Then he killed Albatross and was once sent to work with Dark-stalker and Indigo was sent with them. Prince Albatross, After an incident with his princess sister and her fingers being cut off, his other sister grew up and became Queen. She forced him to work for her. He became evil from using his powers too much. He was killed by Fathom or Indigo. If I remember correctly. Princess Orca, She wanted her mother to die in her sleep peacefully or for herself too, so at a young age she challenged her mother for the throne, if it had not been for something else Queen Coral would have died. Orca was the first animus in years. She was not the only though. Her mother did not know she was an animus. She had enchanted a statue of herself to kill all the heirs in the egg hatching room. Prince Turtle, He is quite a secret hider isn't he. Yes, he is an animus. I bet many of his siblings are to, but out of all those eggs laid over thousands of years by other sea-wing queens he and Orca were the only two with animus and from the same mother. Princess Anemone, No she was not born an animus, but now she is one. Her brother gave her powers, before his mother could discover he was animus, so that way Princess Anemone who was so young was forced into using her powers by Whirl Pool. Night-wings Dark-stalker, He was born one of the most powerful dragons. Thrice moon born, fire breathe, and animus. His father was an animus who did not love him as much as he did his daughter. His sister White-out could have had the same powers, but he was mean. Yes, he loved her, but no he was mean a little in that way. Whiteout was in love with a dragon that Dark-Stalker knew would lover her, but anyways Fathom tried to help Dark-Stalker, but he wouldn't listen. Stone-mover, He has a single daughter, who could be animus. Can anyone guess who? Yes, its Sunny. She could also pass it down to her dragonets if she ever has any. Stone-mover turns to stone a little more each time he uses his powers. He is a descendant of Dark-Stalker. Ice-wings Prince Artic, Son of Queen Diamond. He fell in love with Foeslayer. They had two dragonets together, Whiteout and the infamous Darkstalker. Darkstalker killed his father, because what he thought was Artic taking his sister to the Ice-wing kingdom for no reason was Artic trying to save his wife. Breaks my Heart, because now Darkstalker would never see his mother again. Queen Diamond, There was a rule an animus could use his or hers powers only once, but Queen Diamond used hers twice. The second time was to keep Foeslayer locked up for when she needed two dragons to fight and such. She wanted Whiteout, so that they could have an animus again. Frost-Bite, (Coming Soon) Penguin, (Coming Soon) Category:Blog posts